


Earth 2: Two Months Later

by LtLJ



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short vignette, the answer to a meme, originally written in 2007. It's set in the Other Earth universe, two months after the end of my story Earth 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth 2: Two Months Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earth 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



This was a response to a meme, where thespatz had asked for two months after Earth 2, but just for the Other Earth.

  
Sam stepped through the stargate with her hands up. It was night, the air cool and smelling heavily of wet earth and pine. As her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, she found herself facing a group of men and women, all aiming weapons at her. The guns looked right, but in the dark she couldn't tell if their ragged clothing was the remnants of uniforms or not. _Please let this be it,_ she thought. She had been following rumors and clues of a free SGC group for two months, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep going. "I'm Dr. Samantha Carter, from the--"  
"Dr. Carter?" a familiar voice said, and one of the men pushed his cap back, staring at her.  
"Walter?" she said incredulously, taking a startled step forward. Relief made her knees weak. She had finally found the right place. "God, I thought you were dead. Who else is here?"  
The moonlight caught the flash of Walter's grin, and he lowered his weapon. "We got off planet on a ship that Colonel O'Neill stole, ma'am. It was--"  
"Hey, hey," someone else said. "Let's wait for the medical check before we hold the reunion."

That voice was familiar too. Sam peered uncertainly at the tall figure at the front of the group. "Major Sheppard?"  
"Yeah." He sounded uncertain. "Have we met?"  
"Sort of." Sam laughed. "Have I got a story to tell you guys."

**end**


End file.
